Kiss It Better
by Sia Rose
Summary: He relishes in the memory, pretending none of it ever happened. For now, he's back in his arms, finding comfort in his soft skin, his musky smell. For now, he's happy again-if only for a little while. Warning: Slash, Character death. Rating to be safe.


_He sits in his cell,  
__and he lays on his bed;  
__covers his head and closes his eyes._

* * *

He sits in his cell, he felt lost and scared. And alone.

"Lights out!" The guard shouts from his desk. The dark skinned man lies down on the cold, uncomfortable bed. He clenches the pillow tight against his chest, the hot tears burning his eyes. The pain in his chest, now throbbing. He buries his face deeper into the pillow. His mind, drifting back to that faithful night.

* * *

"_I had a good time tonight," Spencer said, entwining his hand within Derek's. _

"_Me too, pretty boy." They walked to the car, Derek pins Spencer to the car. "I love you," he whispered, before taking the smaller agent's lips into his own. Savoring the taste of his sweet lips. When breath became needed, their lips parted. Derek attacked the soft neck of his lover, "We have to go home, now." He growled into his lover's ear. All he got was a moan in response. Derek walked over to the passenger side when his heart stopped. He heard a gun shot, and the familiar deafly cries of agony. He turned around, the whole world was in slow motion, the last thing he saw was Spencer, his Spencer, falling to the ground. He ran toward the younger agent. There was blood everywhere-so much blood. He let out a choked out sob as he quickly, knelt down to his gasping lover. _

"_Spencer!" He cried out, putting his hand over the wound. He was shot, in his chest. Near his heart. _

"_D-Derek, please make it stop,." he cried. "It hurts. Oh God, it hurts." _

"_I know pretty boy, just hold on-please." Derek heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance, a small crowd was now forming around the couple._

"_I-I can't," he sobbed. "Please, just make the pain go away!"_

"_You have to!" Derek cried out, clenching the wound harder._

"_D-Derek, please just know this," He coughed. "I love you, I love you so much it hurts. None of this is your fault, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Spencer. But, you're not gonna die! We have so much we have to do. We were going to spend Christmas with my family. 'member. See, you can't die. Please, I can't do this without you." He was full on sobbing now._

_Derek grasped Spencer's hands, they were so cold. He felt his heart shattering. He kissed Spencer face,_

"_It'll be alright, just please stay with me." He whispers. He leaned his head onto Spencer's chest, he heard the weak heart beat, becoming slower and slower. He looks back at Spencer._

_He looks around, _

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE PARAMEDICS!" He screams, looking around. _

"_They're on their way" a voice said from the crowd. He saw something, it glistened in the moonlight, the gun. It felt the anger grow inside of him. The rage, the powerful rage bubbling within in him. He looked down to Spencer, he's gasping for his last breath. _

"_Derek, I love you." He voice was raps,_

"_I-I-I love you too, baby. I love you so much." _

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever." Derek cried, laying his head back upon his chest, only to hear his weak heart beat come to a complete stop. He looked back up to his face, only to see the life he leave his eyes. That was when the a paramedics guy pushed him out of the way._

"_You have to move, sir." Derek let out a bitter laugh,_

"_You're late, you're too fucking late. And now? He's dead. The love of my life is dead." He looked around for glistening metal, that's when he spotted it. He body was auto-pilot. He called Garcia,_

"_Hello, sugar. How is your night off?"_

"_P-Penelope, please run a gun for me." It came out a chocked sob,_

"_Honey, what's wrong? You're scaring me."_

"_Just do it okay? Please, for me." Derek bit his lip, fighitng back another sob._

"_Derek, I-" her voice was uncertain, scared._

_"Please," he begged._

_"Okay, okay; just calm down. What's the number?"_

"_229-63327."_

"_It's registered to a Matthew Trent. He's been arrested for assault for a deadly weapon and drug possession. "_

"_What's his address?"_

"_329 Eithem Avenue. Derek, what happened? Tell me now."_

"_Penelope. Just know this, I love you. You and Spencer ar-were the best things that's ever happened to me." He cried as he hung up the phone. He stuffed the gun in his pocket and took off running-knowing the address was only a block away. He arrived at the beat-up house. He saw someone walking into it._

"_Matthew Trent?" He asked. The young man, no older than twenty-five, turned around; his eyes became wide with fear. He tried to run away, but it was too late. Derek shot him in the leg. Agonizing pain shooting through his body. Derek slowly walked over to Matthew, who was now rolling around the ground in agony. Derek stopped in front of him, looking him right in the eyes. "You know, tonight was our two year anniversary. I was going to ask him to marry me. Did you know that? No, you didn't. Did you know that his favorite color is blue, or that he loves halloween? No, and now? He's dead. The love of my life is dead, lying on the ground a block away. I've never been a man who believed in revenge," he said, his voice calm and steady. He took the gun and pointed it right at Matthew's heart. "But, I guess I just had to find the right reason." Without a second though, Derek pulled the trigger, shooting the young man right in the heart. Just like he did to Spencer. _

* * *

Derek sobs silently into his pillow, wishing that all the pain would just go away. All he wants is to go to sleep and never wake up, to go and be with Spencer. He will find a way, to be with Spencer. He will. Nothing can stop him. But, for now, he lays in the darkness, letting it swallow him whole.

He closes his eyes, he can still see his face, his big, brown eyes, that adorable lopsided grin, and he can still taste him. It lingers on his tongue, and it won't get away. Not that he wants it to. That's all that is left of him, left of Spencer Reid. Just for a little while, Derek can pretend; pretend that he's back at home, Spencer wrapped up in arms.

Another sob rips through his chest, he's scared. But, not for the reasons you think. Derek is scared that he will forget. Forget the way his eyes shone in the September sun, the way his voice sounded, the way he tasted; he scared that he will wake up one day and won't remember what his laugh sounded like.

But that day isn't today; for now, he relishes in the memory, pretending none of it ever happened. For now, he's back in his arms, finding comfort in his soft skin, his musky smell. For now, he's happy again-if only for a little while.

* * *

_Kiss it all better,  
__I'm not ready to go;  
__it's not your fault,  
__love, you didn't know._

* * *

_"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death." -__Unknown_


End file.
